Le pouvoir d'un sourire
by Rainetteyuri
Summary: Deux personnes qui s'aiment dans ce court OS ERLU.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Seule l'histoire est le fruit de mon imagination.**

Je suis assise sur une plage, pleurant la douleur, la tristesse. Mon cœur venait d'être brisé en mille morceaux. Mes bras encerclaient mes genoux qui étaient ramenés contre mon corps. Ma tête enfouie entre mes bras.

* * *

Nous venions de rentrer après sept ans d'absence. Mais pour nous, les membres qui devaient passer les examens de classe S, cela ne faisait que quelques jours. J'ai appris que mon père était mort. Mon père, que je ne voyais pas souvent, était mort. Nos relations avaient un peu évoluées, nous apprenions à nous connaître. Il était redevenu le père dont je me souvenais étant enfant. Avant la mort de ma mère. À présent, je n'avais plus de famille. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment-là. Puis, des voix me firent tourner la tête. Il y avait une bagarre. Encore. C'était Natsu et Grey, deux de mes amis les plus cher. Non, plus comme des frères. Ils étaient encore en train de se disputer, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Une femme rousse apparu dans mon champ de vision. Elle les assomma avec une telle facilité. Je souris. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai oublié. Oui, j'ai oublié que j'avais une autre famille. Une famille qui bien qu'elle soit une peu folle, ne me quitterait jamais. Oui, ils étaient mes frères, mes sœurs et… LA personne que j'aime.

Durant les différents combats, que se soient pour la classe S ou contre Grimoire Heart, j'avais eu peur. Peur de la perdre. Quant à un moment elle dû combattre, j'avais eu l'impression que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Mon estomac se contracta. Quand j'y pense, j'avais déjà ressenti ça quand Erza combattait. Mais à ce moment-là, je n'avais pas réalisé mes sentiments.

Je rentrai dans la guilde, sous le salut de ma famille. Je marchais vers le bar, m'assis sur un tabouret et commanda un jus de fruits. Je sirotais mon jus, perdue dans mes pensées, quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautai au contact, surprise. Je me tournai vers l'endroit du toucher pour y voir Natsu, qui rigolait. Sous mon regard accusateur, il s'arrêta et s'excusa.

\- Yo, Luce, désolé. Mais je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure et comme tu ne répondais pas, je me suis rapproché.

\- C'est bon, Natsu, répondit Lucy, le rouge lui montant aux joues quand elle repensa à ses pensées.

\- Ça va ? demanda Natsu. Tu es toute rouge.

\- Hum ? Oh oui, je vais bien, juste un peu chaud, expliqua Lucy en s'éventant avec ses mains.

\- Ha… OK, répondit Natsu. Tu veux faire une mission ? J'ai envie de me dérouiller !

\- Oh … non me…

\- Écoutez-moi, les enfants. J'ai une annonce à faire, disait le Maître Makarov.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, le vieux ? demanda une voix dans la guilde. C'était Luxus.

\- Un instant, je vais tout expliqua, répondit le Maître. Après quelques secondes, le silence se fit dans la guilde. C'était une chose rare.

\- Mes enfants, reprit le Maître. J'ai trouvé un moyen pour nous de redevenir N°1 de Fiore.

Des murmures s'élevèrent, certains parlaient entre eux, d'autres attendaient les explications.

\- Je nous ai inscrit pour le prochain tournoi inter-magique. Car QUAND on gagnera le tournoi, nous redeviendrons la guilde la plus forte du Royaume. De plus, le prix pour la première place et de cent million de joyaux !

\- WHOUAAAAA, s'écrièrent quelques mages.

\- C'est une bonne idée, ça, disait un autre.

\- Houai, ça c'est un homme !

\- Qui participera ? demanda Erza.

\- Tu fais bien d'en parler Erza car tu es l'une d'entre eux. Les prochains noms que je vais citer participeront aux jeux. ERZA, NATSU, GREY, LUCY, WENDY, JUBIA et en remplaçant ELFMAN.

\- C'est génial, disait les uns, veinard, disait les autres.

\- Yo, j'm'enflamme, dit Natsu. Ne t'inquiète pas le vieux, on va leur montrer ce que c'est d'être Fairy Tail, dit Natsu en brandissant le poing en l'air.

\- Je vous remercie de votre confiance Maître, quand aura lieu la prochaine représentation ?

\- Vous avez un peu de temps devant vous. Le tournoi est dans trois mois, répondit Makarov en souriant.

\- DANS TROIS MOIS ? Mais on ne sera jamais prêts, il faut que j'aille m'entraîner ! dit Natsu.

Après ça, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, toute la guilde est partie dans une frénésie. Je fus emportée, je ne sais comment. Je me retrouvai sur une plage, Virgo à côté de moi, nous disant que le monde des esprits avait besoin d'aide. Alors qu'en fait, ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Comme nous avions tous disparu, mes esprits qui sont aussi mes amis, nous avaient préparé une petite fête. Seulement, quand nous revîmes du monde des esprits, il s'était écoulait presque trois mois. Le tournois était dans cinq jours.

Nous avons commencé l'entraînement, faisant plus d'efforts pour rattraper notre retard. Un message nous parvint après environs quatre heures d'entraînement. Ce document qui fut intercepté par Erza, nous demandait de retrouver une guilde du nom de Crime Sorcière, disant qu'ils pouvaient augmenter nos capacités.

Nous arrivâmes au point de rendez-vous. Ce rendez-vous était situé devant un pont. Natsu commençait à s'énerver. Crime Sorcière, comme ils s'appelaient, avait une dizaine de minutes de retard. Ce fut Happy, qui réagit le premier, quand trois silhouettes se dessinèrent au loin. Ils portaient tous les trois une tunique longue de couleur bleue avec une capuche relevée sur le sommet de leur crâne, cachant leur visage et leurs mouvements.

Ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. Nous étions tous sur nos gardes, quand une voix féminine se fit entendre. Cette voix venait d'un des trois arrivants.

\- Attends, je connais cette voix, fit Grey, perdu. C'est toi ?

\- Bonjour Grey, répondit la voix. La personne retira sa capuche suivie de ses deux compères. La surprise était sur le visage de tous.

\- Jellal ? demanda Erza.

\- Ultear ? demanda Grey.

\- Hey, je te connais toi ? fit Natsu en approchant son visage de la personne qui s'appelait Jellal.

\- Bonjour Erza, répondit Jellal, avec un grand sourire.

\- Salut Grey, dit Ultear en s'approchant de Grey. Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi Crime Sorcière ? demanda Erza.

\- Grâce à Ultear et Meredy, j'ai retrouvé la liberté. Pour racheter nos actes, nous avons décider de créer une guilde qui ne soit ni une guilde noire ni une guilde légale. Nous l'avons appelé Crime Sorcière. Depuis, nous luttons contre les guildes noires. Quand nous avons appris que vous étiez de retour, nous avons pensé vous aider.

\- Grace à ma magie du temps, j'ai développé une nouvelle aptitude. Je peux vous aider à dévoiler votre Seconde Origine.

\- Seconde Origine ? Qu'est- ce qu'est ? demanda Grey.

\- Nous avons tous un réservoir d'Éthernanos. Quand cette réserve se vide, l'Éthernanos dans l'air remplit peu à peu le réservoir, mais ça demande du temps. Mais nous avons tous une seconde réserve, il faut parfois des années pour la développer. C'est la Seconde Origine. Mais on ne peut l'avoir que si votre potentiel maximum n'est pas atteint.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend dans ce cas ? Allons-y. Faisons-le ! dit Natsu

\- Oui, c'est une idée, ajouta Grey. Erza, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Hé bien…, nous avons pris beaucoup de retard, on ne pourra jamais le combler en seulement trois jours. Je suis d'accord, dit-t-elle.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, on peut faire ça un peu plus tard, il me faut voir certaines choses avant de commencer. Demain ? Ça vous convient ? demanda Ultear.

\- Très bien, demain, confirma Erza après avoir regardé ses camarades.

\- Rendez-vous ici à huit heures trente, ajouta Ultear.

\- Erza ? Je peux te parler ? demanda Jellal.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

Erza s'en va avec Jellal.

\- Jubia aussi veut rester seule avec Monsieur Grey, dit Jubia, des cœurs dans les yeux, un sourire béat. Venez Monsieur Grey, dit Jubia en lui prenant le bras, l'emmenant avec elle au loin, sous les protestations du jeune homme.

\- Elle est toujours folle de lui, rien ne change, dit Meredy en les regardant s'éloigner.

Quant à moi, je regardais Erza et Jellal marcher, je senti un pincement au cœur. Je me retournai ne pouvant pas en voir davantage.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil était en train de se coucher. J'était dans la chambre avec Natsu, Grey et Happy. Natsu et Grey étaient tout les deux en train de dormir tandis que Happy était assis sur le lit mangeant tranquillement un poisson. J'étais assise, le regard perdu, me demandant quand Erza rentrerai. J'avais envie de la voir. Son sourire me manquait.

\- T'as un problème Lucy ? demanda Happy.

\- Hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es malade ?

\- Non, je vais bien Happy. Il faut que je parle à Erza, dis-je en me levant.

Je suis parti à la recherche de la femme que j'aime. J'ai marché pendant de très longues minutes, qui me parurent des heures. J'entendis des rires au loin. Je connaissais cette voix. Je souris et accéléra le pas. Ce que je vis me choqua. Je senti mon cœur se briser, le sol sous mes pieds s'effondrer, mon esprit s'embruma de douleur. Je senti mes larmes couler, incapable de les retenir. Je parti, la tête basse. J'étais malheureuse. Quelqu'un me parla, je crois que c'est Ultear et Meredy, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. À mes yeux, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mon monde venait de s'effondrer. Je voulais seulement être seule et pleurer ma souffrance. Au bout de mon chemin se trouvait une colline. Je m'y assis et pleura. Les genoux contre ma poitrine.

* * *

\- Hé Lucy, ça va ? demanda Meredy.

\- …

\- Ben qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ultear.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je peux le savoir, proposa Meredy.

\- Tu veux utiliser Sensory Link sur Lucy ?

\- C'est bizarre de la voir si triste, elle qui d'habitude rayonne, compléta Meredy.

\- C'est vrai que ça ne lui ressemble pas, ajouta Ultear, qui comprenait où voulait en venir son amie. Vas-y, fait le !

\- Tu veux savoir aussi ?

\- Heu… Oui, dit timidement Ultear.

Meredy lança son sort. Un mince ruban rose orna son poignet droit, de même sur le poignet droit de Ultear. Une vague de douleur et de tristesse les submergea. Elles portèrent toutes les deux la main à l'endroit où se situait leur cœur. Elles sentirent les larmes sur leurs joues. Elles se regardèrent. Elles ne comprenaient pas.

\- Whoua ! c'est violent. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- C'est ce que ressent Lucy ? Tu ne t'es pas trompée de personne ? demanda Ultear.

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? Ho, désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis énervée.

\- C'est bon, je comprends. Je ressens la même chose que toi. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait avoir mal à ce point.

\- On sait ce qu'elle ressent mais on ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a si mal, ajouta Meredy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Jellal qui venait d'arriver.

\- Jellal ? Alors avec Erza, ça avance ? demandèrent en même temps les deux femmes avec un sourire de conspiratrice.

\- Hein ? Heu… HAHAHAHA, fit maladroitement Jellal en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- … Allez, raconte-nous ! firent les deux femmes.

\- Non, en fait, on a failli s'embrasser mais elle m'a repoussé, fit Jellal. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était désolée, mais elle ne pouvait pas être infidèle à son cœur, a-t-il ajouté, un peu déçu. C'est dommage, toutes les conditions étaient réunies, la plage…, le soleil couchant…, soupire-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Ultear.

\- Non, c'est bon, je comprends. Je sais aussi que je ne fais pas le poids, dit Jellal en souriant.

\- Pourquoi ? demandèrent-elles.

\- Quand elle a pensé à cette personne, son sourire s'est illuminé. Il était magnifique, répondit Jellal. Qui que soit cette personne, elle a de la chance… Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Euh… On a croisé Lucy, mais elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. On s'inquiété alors…, elles montrèrent leur poignet pour lui faire comprendre.

\- Ho, vous n'auriez pas dû. C'est peut-être une affaire personnelle, on ne sait pas…

\- Mais justement, c'était pour l'aider. Elle avait l'air malheureuse, comme si son monde venait de disparaître…

\- Maintenant que j'y pense… Tu dis qu'Erza et toi étiez sur la plage ? demanda Meredy en annulant sa magie, et on a croisé Lucy sur le versant Ouest…

\- Oooohhhh, tu penses à la même chose que moi ? demanda Ultear en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Meredy.

\- C'est possible…

\- Euh… Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Jellal qui n'avait rien compris à la situation.

\- On pense…, commença Meredy les yeux pétillants.

\- Qu'Erza et Lucy…, continua Ultear.

\- S'aiiiiimmmeeennnttt, dirent-elles en chœur.

\- HAHAHAHA, je…Je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité…Mais oui, c'est possible, toutes les deux ont un lien…Je ne sais pas… spécial…

\- Je veux savoir la suite…, ajouta Meredy.

\- Non, on le saura bien assez vite, il suffira de les regarder. Voir comment elles interagissent…

\- D'accord, on laisse tomber pour ce soir, accepta Ultear.

\- Bon d'accord, céda Meredy sous les regards insistants de ses camarades.

* * *

Erza avait quitté Jellal. Maintenant, elle marchait en direction de la petite maison dans laquelle ils logeaient. Quand elle arriva dans la chambre, elle fut surprise de voir que Grey et Natsu dormaient. Happy aussi dormait mais lui sur la table. La porte se referma à cause d'un coup de vent un peu trop fort. Le bruit réveilla le petit chat bleu qui sursauta.

\- Quoi ? demanda Happy en volant. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que ses amis dormaient encore. Hey Erza ! T'es pas obligé de me réveiller comme ça ! protesta la boule de poil bleue.

\- Pardon Happy, mais pour une fois ce n'est pas ma faute. Où est Lucy ?

\- Lucy ? Ben elle n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Happy.

\- Non, pourquoi serait-elle avec moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle est partie il y a un moment en disant qu'elle voulait te parler, répondit Happy.

\- C'est étrange, je ne l'ai pas vue. Bon reste-là, je vais à sa recherche, répliqua Erza.

\- J'espère qu'elle va bien, dit Happy. Bien qu'il aimait la taquiner en lui disant qu'elle était trop lourde pour qu'il la porte, il l'aimait bien.

* * *

\- À côté de Lucy, Loki, l'esprit du lion arriva dans une lumière blanche. Il portait comme à son habitude ses lunettes de soleil de couleur jaune, son costume vert sur une chemise blanche, le tout assermenté d'une cravate noire fine et des chaussures noires.

\- Bonjour Princesse, dit l'esprit du roi des animaux et chef des douze signes du Zodiaques.

\- Que fais-tu là, Loki ? demanda Lucy d'une petite voix.

\- Je suis venu pour toi, Princesse. J'ai ressenti ta peine jusqu'au royaume des Esprits.

\- Oh. Écoute, je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler, dit la blonde.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire, je vais juste rester là et attendre, ajouta Loki en s'asseyant aux côtés de sa maîtresse.

\- Je l'aime, dit Lucy au bout de nombreuses minutes. J'aime Erza. Loki ne l'interrompit pas. Il savait que s'il parlait, elle ne parlera plus.

\- …

\- Elle aime Jellal, continua-t-elle, les larmes coulant encore.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Loki en prenant la blonde dans ses bras.

\- Comment je vais faire Loki ? Je ne pourrais plus faire comme si je n'avais pas de sentiments pour elle. Je ne pourrais pas non plus vivre loin d'elle. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. J'ai tellement mal…, ajouta Lucy enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule de son ami.

Ils restèrent en silence à contempler le ciel étoilé.

* * *

Erza cherchait depuis de nombreuses minutes, quand elle vit une lumière au loin. Elle y courut. S'arrêtant derrière des buissons en reconnaissant ses amis. Elle voulait avancer, mais la voix brisée de Lucy l'en dissuada. Elle écouta la conversation.

\- Oh. Écoute, je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler, dit la blonde.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire, je vais juste rester là et attendre, ajouta Loki en s'asseyant aux côtés de sa maîtresse.

\- Je l'aime, dit Lucy au bout de nombreuses minutes.

 _Elle aime quelqu'un ? pensa Erza, ressentant comme une pique sur son cœur._

\- J'aime Erza.

 _Quoi ? Lucy tu m'aime ? Je t'aime aussi, pensa Erza en souriant._

\- Elle aime Jellal.

 _Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est toi que j'aime, pas Jellal._

\- Comment je vais faire Loki ? Je ne pourrai plus faire comme si je n'avais pas de sentiments pour elle. Je ne pourrais pas non plus vivre loin d'elle. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. J'ai tellement mal… ajouta Lucy enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule de son ami.

Ils restèrent en silence à contempler le ciel étoilé.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Erza décida de sortir de sa cachette pour rétablir une vérité et faire un aveu.

\- Lucy ? demanda Erza en sortant des buissons.

\- Erza ? dit Lucy en se relevant à la hâte, s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? demanda Erza en s'avançant.

\- Je rentre, Princesse, ajouta Loki sans autre cérémonie, disparaissant dans une poussière d'étoile.

\- Alors, de quoi veux-tu parler ? demanda Lucy en se tenant droite, les yeux rivés vers l'horizon.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important, répondit Erza en posant deux doigts sous le menton de la blonde pour qu'elle la regarde. Lucy regarde-moi, s'il te plait.

\- Très bien, concéda Lucy en regardant dans les yeux de la rouquine qui faisait battre son cœur mais qui en ce moment saignait.

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas comment le dire…Je, je…, poursuivit-elle le rouge lui montant aux joues. Elle souffla, une fois, deux fois. Je t'aime. Il fallait que je te le dise.

\- Tu… Tu te moques de moi ? Et Jellal ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ? demanda Erza.

\- Tu es amoureuse de lui !

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Jellal. Il est un très grand ami d'enfance à mes yeux, rien de plus.

\- Pourtant…Pourtant…Sur la plage…, murmura Lucy.

\- Sur la plage ? Je crois que je comprends. Tu penses avoir vu Jellal m'embrasser, c'est ça ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas vrai ?

\- Non, il aurait bien voulu, mais je ne pouvais pas. Ce n'est pas lui que je veux embrasser, que je veux prendre dans mes bras. C'est toi que je veux, compléta Erza en approchant son visage de la blonde.

Front contre front, elles restèrent planté-là, les yeux dans les yeux, le souffle saccadé. Chacune passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, voulant goûter celles de l'autre. Erza frôla de ses lèvres celles de la blonde. Elles retinrent leur souffle. Leur nez se frôlait. Erza réitéra le mouvement, cette fois au contact des lèvres d'Erza, Lucy les lui captura. Leur langue se frôlait. Une danse langoureuse suivit. Le baiser était si doux, si chaud et en même temps si passionné. Lucy posa sa main sur la joue de sa belle voulant intensifier le contact dont elle avait rêvé. Erza posa sa main sur la hanche de la blonde, faisant reculer Lucy jusqu'à ce que son dos entre en contact avec l'arbre derrière elle. Elle se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène, la chaleur du baiser se propageant dans leur corps. Le contact leur manqua de suite. Elles souriaient. Lucy regarda dans les beaux yeux marrons de la femme de sa vie.

\- Je t'aime Erza, dit Lucy, la passion, la douceur, l'amour se lisant dans ses yeux.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit Erza en embrassant de nouveau celle qui serait sa petite amie. Un jour, peut-être sa femme. Elle sourit.

 _Son sourire est le beau que je n'ai jamais vu. Il a le pouvoir de me rendre heureuse, juste comme ça, pensa Lucy._

* * *

\- WHOUAAAAA, elles sont trop mignonnes, disait une femme avec les cheveux roses.

\- Je comprends mieux, pourquoi Lucy était dans cet état. Elle avait le cœur brisé, disait une femme avec les cheveux noirs.

\- Aucunes des deux ne pouvait aimer une autre personne, on a l'impression que leur cœur et leur vie sont liés.

\- Je comprends. Soit heureuse Erza. Allez, Ultear ! Meredy ! Laissons-les, disait l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas drôle, Jellal ?

 **Une petite review ? A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**


End file.
